A protective device at least for protecting a user in the event of an uncontrolled blockage of a portable power tool is already known from DE 195 40 718 B4, wherein the protective device comprises at least one rotationally drivable shaft and at least one wrap-spring-free overload clutch unit which is arranged on the shaft and is intended to interrupt transmission of a drive force if a torque limit is exceeded.